bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Fang Moon-Piercer
Lunar Fang Moon-Piercer is the thirty-ninth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. When Tsukishima manipulating his friends and family, Ichigo, the wolves, and Ginjo take the fight to him. Summary As he takes in the fact that Tsukishima is sitting in his living room, Ichigo demands to know what he's doing there. Surprisingly, Yuzu informs him that their "cousin", "Shu", came to visit them, to which she's excited about. Tsukishima apologizes for showing up unexpectedly, completely confusing Ichigo, who now wants to know what's going on. This has Karin ask him what's wrong, telling him that "Shu" had planned on coming to visit them, which confuses Ichigo even more. Next thing he knows, he hears a voice, and looks back to see that it's Tatsuki, who is surprised to see Ichigo. Also joining her are Keigo and Mizuiro, who greet him. Before Ichigo can say anything, Tatsuki sees Tsukishima, and refers to him as "Shu", who is glad to see her, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Ichigo doesn't know what to do, unable to register what's happening. That is until he can no longer take it, and demands Tsukishima to tell him what he's done to them. However, all he does is deny knowing what it is he's talking about, until Ichigo takes him to pin him about the wall, again demanding to know what he did to his friend's and family. From where she is, Tatsuki wants to know what Ichigo is doing, Keigo is confused, while Mizuiro asks why he's attacking "Shu". Only getting further confused, that's when Tsukishma says that this isn't like him, and Ichigo hits him in the face, sending him to the ground. This time, Yuzu is upset, Tatsuki infuriated at what he did, Ichigo looking at his sisters and high school friends looking at him in confusion. Unsure on what to say, he starts to open the back screen door, then makes a run out the house. On the run, Ichigo is panicking, wondering what happened. How it was that Tsukishima managed to manipulate his friends and family, and if he got to anyone else. Ahead of him are the wolves, which causes him to stop. Seeing him there, it's Tsume who asks if he's alright, Ichigo revealing to them what happened earlier, the wolves taken back. Hige wonders if he's serious, but Ichigo doesn't know what to do. All of a sudden, a voice calls out to him, and they see that it's Ginjo, to his surprise. When Ichigo tries to explain what happened, he reveals that Tsukishima got to the other Fullbringers. Riruka, Yukio, Jackie, and Kutsuzawa, all now allied with him. The group is taken back, Toboe asking how it happened. Looking around, Ginjo suggest that they simply follow him. At an abandoned building, he tells them that going back to his hideout wasn't an option. Then he says that he knows how Tsukishima is doing all this. Once Ichigo asks how, Ginjo tells them that he's been trying to figure out what his Fullbring's ability is, but hasn't been able to until up to this point. His Fullbring is called Book of the End, and from what he's been able to put together, he believes when Tsukishima cuts someone with his sword, he can "insert" himself into their memories. It would allow people who have never met him consider him like a friend or a relative, making it a dangerous ability. Ichigo takes this in, not saying anything, the wolves doing the same. Suddenly, he asks if it's possible to reverse the effects of Tsukishima's Fullbring if they kill him, the wolves taken by surprise at hearing this. Curious, Ginjo admits that it is possible, though Hige can't seem to take Ichigo serious. Not helping it, Kiba asks him if he's sure about killing Tsukishima, since he hasn't ever killed anyone before. If he really wants to go down that path. But all Ichigo does is say that if it's the only way to save his friends and family, he's willing to do it. Understanding, Ginjo states that he managed to find out there Tsukishima is. Following Ginjo, the group find themselves being brought to the outskirts of a manor. They go over some kind of plan to get inside, when to their surprise, Tsukishima comes out. He announces that he knows they're there, and are welcome to come inside. After he goes back inside the manor, Kiba doesn't like it, Ginjo agreeing that it might be a trap, but Ichigo replies that they won't know unless they go in. So they make their way over to the front doors. Opening them, the group goes inside, until lights come on, and Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro surprise Ichigo. Not expecting this, he wants to know what's going on, Tatsuki explaining that felt bad for him, so they wanted to throw a party for him. While he doesn't know what to say, Yuzu mentions that "Shu" thought that it would cheer him up, and that he isn't even mad at him. LIke before, Ichigo starts to take in what they're saying, causing Ginjo to try and get his attention. However, he doesn't hear him as he starts to panic. That changes when someone puts a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo seeing that it's Kiba, who he thanks. At that moment, Tsukishima appear at the top of the stairs, greeting them. Once they see him, he suggests they come see him. Wasting no time, Ichigo goes after him, making his way upstairs. When he reaches the second floor, he enters a room, where he finds Tsukishima, telling him that he has nowhere to go. Interestingly enough, he answers that he wasn't running, and that he fell for his trap. All of a sudden, Ichigo finds that he is surrounded by Riruka, Yukio, Jackie, Kutsuzawa, and Shishigawara. But Ichigo isn't worried at all, and plans on taking them on. That changes when the wolves show up, growling at the Fullbringers, until Ginjo shows up with his Sword of Scaffold Cross out. He assures Ichigo that they'll handle the others, leaving Tsukishima all to him. Ichigo brings his attention on him with his combat pass in hand, then draws out his Fullbring, Lunar Fang Moon-Piercer. Seeing that his Fullbring has been completed impresses Tsukishima, but tells him it will take more than that to defeat him, when he brings out a bookmark and draws out his Fullbring, Book of the End. At that moment, Ichigo rushes at him, causing the two to clash a bit, which takes Tsukishima a bit by surprise at how well he's fighting. Despite that, he's able to counter each of Ichigo's attack. At time, Ginjo and the wolves engage with the other Fullbringers, taking on their attacks. It's a while until Tsukishima throws off Ichigo's next strike, wanting to know if that's all he's got. However, he assures him he hasn't seen anything yet as he gathers spirit energy in his short sword's blade, until he releases his Getsuga Tensho, taking Tsukishima by surprise as he attempts to hold it off. Afterwards, Ichigo admits he didn't think he could use it while in Fullbring form. Eventually, he explains to Tsukishima that he was intent on killing him, but feels that Kiba was right. That he couldn't take a life, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still going to stop him. Tsukishima catches his attack, when Ichigo throws him back, sending him out the window and onto the roof of the manor. Following him there, he continues to fight against Tsukishima. Ichigo appears to have the advantage for a while, until Tsukishima manage to get behind him and swings his sword. That is, until Ichigo sees that Ginjo is cut instead. He is taken back by this as he falls down to the ground, causing Ichigo to make his way over to him. Concerned, he asks if he's okay, though surprisingly, Ginjo replies that he's fine, Ichigo wondering if he's been affected by Tsukishima's Fullbring. Believing that maybe it takes a while for it's ability to work after someone is cut, Ginjo feels that he should help take down Tsukishima while he still can. Coming on the ground, Tsukishima sees that Kiba is outside the manor now. He asks Ginjo if it's time to end things, to which he agrees. But Ichigo says that he will be the one take down Tsukishima, when Ginjo claims that he wasn't referring to him. Out of nowhere, Ichigo turns back to him at hearing this, and is struck down. Seeing this, Kiba is completely surprised by this, calling out to Ichigo, who falls on his knees as Ginjo lets out a menacing laugh. During this time, the other wolves make their way outside to see what's happening. Ichigo is taken back, believing that Ginjo has now fallen under the effects of Tsukishima's Fullbring. Unfortunately, he reveals that isn't the case, since he needed him to cut him again to revert him back to his original self. Still confused, Ichigo asks what he means by that, so Ginjo continues about how he never planned on helping him regain his Soul Reaper powers. How he wanted to get close to him, but needed to be convincing, so he had Tsukishima use his Book of the End on him to rearrange his memories. That way he could help Ichigo develop his Fullbring, so that he can take it, making Tsume mention how he felt he couldn't be trusted. While Ichigo wants to know why, Ginjo tells him that he needed it to increase his power. Now believing that he's explained enough, he declares that he'll now take what belongs to him: Ichigo's Fullbring. Ginjo stabs his great sword's blade into his chest, and starts to absorb it. All Ichigo can do is watch helplessly as his Fullbring form is drawn in the sword's blade, until finally, it disappears. Pulling out his great sword, Ginjo says that it's over, leaving Ichigo to feel completely helpless, when he demand that he gives him back his Fullbring. However, Ginjo claims that it was his to obtain, and that it belongs to him now, then he starts to walks away. That's when the wolves start to come over, not saying a word, until at that point, Ichigo tells them that he's sorry. All he wanted was to regain his Soul Reaper powers so that they could try and find Paradise again. The wolves simply watch as he breaks down a bit, claiming that it's over. Suddenly, he is stabbed from behind, followed by a voice that informs him that it's not over. Looking back as he is registers what is going on, he is taken in to see that the one holding the sword is Rukia. Just then, spirit energy erupts out through Ichigo, causing Ginjo to look back. At first, he feels that it's nothing more than an show, and isn't all that concerned about it. That is, until the dust finally clears out, and he stops, taken back and not believing at now seeing Ichigo, with his Soul Reaper powers restored. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Shukuro Tsukishima * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Tatsuki Arisawa * Keigo Asano * Mizuiro Kojima * Kiba * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Kugo Ginjo * Riruki Dokugamine * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Jackie Tristan * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Moe Shishigawara * Rukia Kuchiki Notes & trivia * In the Bleach ''series, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho in Fullbring form was black, just like the one he used in his Bankai state. In the ''Bleached Wolf's Rain series, it's blue. * The name of the episode is a reference to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, although it actually translates "Divine Fang Heaven-Piercer". It is also the name of his Fullbring. * It's been eighteen episodes since Rukia was featured, her last appearance bacin in Episode 18: "Soul Eclipsed". Category:Episodes